hydraulicicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair J Fairchild
Name: Alistair J. Fairchild Age: 27 Race: Human Occupation: "Spiritualist" and all-around charlatan Appearance Fairly tall with a handsome masculine face. His blonde hair is slightly longer than is usual for a man, but it adds to the air of the exotic he likes to cultivate. Even more striking are his electric blue eyes. His skin is of a medium tone, not too pale or too dark. He generally likes to wear finely tailored suits, but is not at all above wearing something humbler when on the run. Personality A liar and coward. He will do whatever he believes is best for himself with little regard for the feelings of others. That is not to say he is totally lacking in sympathy for others, but he will not go out of his way to help them unless he is positive he will not have too many negative consequences by doing so. He believes that human beings are generally lacking in intelligence and uses it to his advantage. He is a bit arrogant. History He was born into a fairly large family of ferry boaters that ran the business between Farthenham and Neiss. His earliest days were spent helping to ferry passengers back and forth between the two islands with his parents and eight older brothers. When he was twelve, he discovered his talents for manipulating water. His parents were proud and scraped together all their extra earnings so they could send him away to the M.L. Jones School for Boys, a magic academy in Dervish. He was in his second year when the news of an accident reached him. His family was dead and they left him nothing. His grades, always average though not bad, plummeted the second semester of his second year. As his funds finally ran out and his academics were at an all-time low, he withdrew himself from the academy. He began to scrape and scrabble for his living on the street and, with the help of an older 'friend' known only as "The Professor" he discovered the art of the confidence scheme. He pulled many schemes over the years, moving from place to place fequently, but the one that has paid off the best is the phony spiritualist bit. He gained quite a reputation among the upper classes for his ability to contact the dead, and with that prestige came wealth. Unfortunately, even the best confidence man can run into bad luck, especially if he gets cocky. Alistair recently used his spiritualist bit to gain the confidence and riches of a wealthy widow. Unfortunately, the widow's son had him pegged and has attempted to expose him. Alistair has decided it is time to leave town. Abilities He is able to use all the trickery of a true confidence man to read peoples' tells, misdirect their attention, and convince them of what he wishes them to believe. He is mechanically inclined and able to use mundane (non-magical) technology to his ends. He is an aquamancer, able to manipulate water. He can manipulate only pure water. The more water is mixed with other elements, the more difficult it is for him to work with. He cannot change the temperature of water, merely shape it and move it. If the water is in a container, he can push the water against the container to move the container as well as the water. He cannot create water though he may, with some effort, draw it out of the air or other things the water may be mixed with; the more unyielding the substance the water is trapped in, or the less pure the water is, the more difficult it is for him to draw it out or use it. If he uses his power on a great deal of water for a long, sustained period of time he will exhaust himself and lose his powers until he can recover.